Gengar vs Reaper
Gengar vs Reaper is a What-If Episode of Death Battle created by GoldenAura2016. It pits the Shadow Pokemon of Kanto, Gengar, against the former soldier/friend of Soldier: 76, Reaper. Pokemon vs Overwatch! Whenever these two ghostly combatants enter the ring, it will be a battle that only can be seen in the shadows! Who will prevail in this battle of ghostly creepers? Interlude: GoldenAura2016: Many Death Battle combatants come in many shapes and sizes, forms, and even abilities. Whether you do it for the art of silent assassination, or do it for a prankster-esque attitude, many combatants love to stalk others in the shadows. TheUberchargedGuy217: Like Gengar, the Ghost/Poison Shadow Pokemon... Golden: ...and Reaper, the ghostly assassin of Overwatch! You guys know why we're here, so let's analyze these two's weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Gengar: Golden: The Pokemon World is filled with its fair share of odd, unique, and sometimes unique creatures will unique abilities and natures. Ranging from the odd two-headed Doduo that can fly with the lack of wings, to the several headed palm tree knows as Exeggutor, and even the cutely terrifying Cubone, everyone Pokemon has shown to be strange in their own way. UberL However, one Pokemon in particular shows so much twisted and terrifying behavior that it can be right behind you whenever you least expect it. Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. *A Pokemon Trainer throws out a Pokeball, releasing Gengar. It lets out its signature cry.* Golden: No doubt that this Pokemon is very dangerous. According to its Pokedex entries, it is capable of morphing itself in the shape of its soon-to-be victim, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Its prescence like this is also stated to drop the temperature around you, basically having you fell chills before this Pokemon jumps you. Uber: Shouldn't be a problem since you never leave the house. Golden: Shut the fuck up! Anyway, evolving from a Haunter after trading it to a new trainer, Gengar's stats are overall average for a Ghost Pokemon. It firmly boasts Special Attack and Speed above all else, darting around the battlefield and attacking with sneaky Ghost, Dark, and even Psychic attacks. Uber: His special abilities consist of Cursed Body and Levitate. The former allows Gengar to randomly disable an opponent's move that so happen to faint him, while the latter allows him to avoid any and all Ground Type attacks that he would normally be weak to. Golden: At close range, Gengar packs all kinds of different punch attacks, including the swift and ghostly Shadow Punch, the tricky and foul Sucker Punch, and while it while isn't a punch, his tongue is powerful enough to be usd for a melee attack that can even paralyze opponents! Uber: Might want to consider french kissing this thing if you ever wanted to do that. Anyway, if Gengar is a pinch when low on health, he can use Hypnosis to put you to sleep, and follow up with a damaging and healing Dream Eater. He can also render your attacks useless with Spite, return the damage done with twice the amount with Payback, and even leave you susectible to hitting yourself with Confuse Ray! Golden: He can also lob ghostly spheres of energy with Shadow Ball, lay curses on you with....Curse, and even prevent your escape with Mean Look. All of this, and this isn't even his final form! With the power of a Gengarite, he can access the power of Mega Evolution to become....Mega Gengar! Uber: With his Mega form comes a boost in his already large Special Attack and Speed, boosting his special traits even more. While it doesn't grant any other special physical traits, he also gains the Shadow Tag ability, which is Mean Look without having to use the damn move. Golden: And in Pokken, he was capable of accessing this as a Burst mode, where he could do the devastating Shadow Drop, where he drops the opponent in a powerful sphere of energy that later explodes, dealing massive damage! Uber: With his typing, a Gengar is commonly strong against Grass, Ghost, Psychic, and Fairy Type Pokemon, but weak to Ghost, Dark, Psychic, and Ground, but the final is only a weakness if given something like an Iron Ball or the opponent has an ability similar to Mold Breaker. Golden: And, as we mentioned above, Gengar puts a lot of risk in pursuing targets. If you feel the sudden chill we have aforementioned, that is certainly Gengar absorbing the temperature around you. So if you have a Pokemon ready, well, you best hope that you have a Ghost or Dark Type on handy, otherwise, prepare to have a soul taken or something. Uber: Well, that soul thing now became a temporary meme made by Quaunt, so.... (Gengar lets out its signature cry as it is released from its Pokeball) Reaper: DEATH BATTLE!: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GoldenAura2016 Category:Ghost vs Ghost Themed Death Battles Category:"Nintendo vs Blizzard" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles